Fausse note
by MetaBenn MadMeta
Summary: Quand les nouveaux arrivants débarquent à Canterlot, certains savent montrer un talent incommensurable, tandis que d'autre… ne sont tous simplement pas du goût des poneys de cette ville. Aussi étonnant cela puisse paraître, certain peuvent être poussés jusqu'à la violence par les nobles. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'histoire d'une jeune ponette que je vais vous raconter.


Quand les nouveaux arrivants débarquent à Canterlot, certains savent montrer un talent incommensurable, tandis que d'autre… ne sont tous simplement pas du goût des poneys de cette ville.

Aussi étonnant cela puisse paraître, certain peuvent être poussés jusqu'à la violence par les nobles.

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'histoire d'une jeune ponette que je vais vous raconter. Et tout commence dans sa maison à Ponyville alors qu'elle discutait avec sa cohabitante musicienne.

"Ce n'est pas en jouant une telle horreur que je pourrai me produire à Canterlot ! s'exprima une jeune artiste à la crinière noire.

\- Tu te voiles la face. Tu joues très bien," répondit aussitôt sa cohabitante licorne à la robe blanche.

La violoncelliste ne prit pas le temps de répondre. Pour elle, son travail était minable et pouvait être plus peaufiné. Pourquoi pas un Mi à la place du La ? Cela serait plus mélodique et harmonieux avec le reste.

Essai après essai, les compositions inachevées ou simplement mauvaise s'enchaînaient toutes en tant que papier chiffonné, à rajouter dans la corbeille.

Comment, après tant de tentative et de temps passé là-dessus, pouvait-elle encore se remettre en question ? Telle était la question que Vinyl Scratch se posait sans arrêt.

"Cela va faire plus de quatre mois que tu travailles sans t'arrêter sur ta musique, tu devrais ralentir un peu le rythme ! dit la ponette DJ à son interlocutrice sur un ton sérieux.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ma chère ? Alors regarde cela, rajouta la violoncelliste en farfouillant dans ses notes, pour en sortir une lettre mal écrite.

\- Bah… je comprends pas… tu es justement invité à Canterlot pour jouer. Le message dit même qu'il a remarqué en toi un talent hors du commun.

\- Dans un bar ! On me demande de jouer dans un bar Vinyl ! Tu ne peut pas savoir à quel point cela est dégradant pour ma personne, rajouta la bien nommée Octavia en baissant la tête et les oreilles en signe de tristesse.

\- Tu ne peux pas te résoudre à commencer dans un palais Octavia. Chaque début se fait dans un lieu dépravé, reprit la licorne aux platines d'un ton à la fois rassurant et rude.

\- Je… tu as raison, mais ma première représentation se fait dès ce soir ! Je ne serais jamais prête à…

\- Un talent hors du commun Octavia. Tu va y arriver," interrompit la jeune DJ accompagnée d'un regard doux et apaisant.

Pendant ce moment, la ponette violoncelliste avait regagné confiance en elle. Elle était à présent presque sûre de son talent et ça, elle le devait à son amie musicienne.

Les préparations durèrent toute la journée. Entre l'entraînement et le peu de temps qu'elle s'accordait pour préparer ses affaires. Elle était fin prête à rejoindre les plus hauts rangs de Canterlot.

Vinyl l'avait accompagnée jusqu'à Canterlot et rejoignit sa collègue dans son petit logement. Il y avait à peine la place pour deux.

À l'entrée, il y a un couloir étroit avec deux portes sur les côtés. L'une juste à côté de la porte d'entrée et l'autre un peu plus loin.

La première ouvrait sur une salle de bain, avec une baignoire placée au fond, un lavabo à l'entrée et des toilettes en face. La deuxième porte ouvrait sur une chambre ridiculement petite, simplement pourvue d'un lit place unique et d'une armoire en bois, visiblement pas solide, placée juste devant le lit.

Au bout du couloir, se trouvait un salon légèrement plus grand que les autres pièces. Une table basse un peu cassée, un canapé placé de manière à ce que l'on puisse employer la petite table et une commode sur laquelle figurait une lampe qui n'émettait qu'une très faible lumière.

L'endroit déplaisait aux deux filles qui devraient vivre en ces lieux pendant quelques jours.

"C'est une blague !" s'écria à voix haute la jument qui allait, se soir, jouer pour sa première fois devant un public de Canterlot lui étant entièrement dédié.

Pendant ce temps, sa cohabitante, elle, s'approchait du canapé pour s'allonger dessus. "Prends le lit si tu veux, moi je prends le canapé," dit elle sur un ton amusé.

Octavia n'en revenait pas. Elle était partagée, soit son amie était la meilleure jument qui existe, oit elle manquait clairement de classe pour accepter de vivre dans un tel taudis.

N'empêche qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester ici. Elle devait se rendre sur le champ au bar dans lequel elle allait jouer ce soir, pour quelques répétitions avant cette partie décisive de la journée, où elle devrait monter sur scène.

Vinyl ne pouvait l'accompagner, elle disait qu'elle avait quelque chose à préparer et qu'elle en profiterait pour ranger les affaires apportées.

La violoncelliste savait qu'elle ne rentrerait que tard ce soir, car entre les répétions et son apparition au public, elle ne rentrerait pas.

Même la rue dans laquelle se trouvait le baraquement des deux amies était dépravée. Allant du bar tabac en coin de rue au marché noir de l'autre bout. Le reste était constitué de bâtiments mal en point et semblant inhabités.

Pour accéder au bar, c'était pas bien dur. Il suffisait de traverser un pont relativement haut donnant sur une cascade d'eau qui s'écroulait hors de la capitale d'Equestria.

Le seul spectacle assez beau pour qu'Octavia y reste quelques longues minutes sans même penser à sa réputation.

Mais l'heure n'était pas à cela, elle se devait de rejoindre ses débuts en tant que musicienne de renom. Elle fit donc une entrée dans le bar où elle avait été sollicitée.

"Octavia ! C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, dit un vieux poney arborant un rictus malsain.

\- Le plaisir est réciproque monsieur…

\- Songsfrag, je suis Chronus Songsfrag. Enchanté," répliqua l'ancien poney à la robe blanchâtre, néanmoins plutôt sombre.

S'en suivit une longue discussion de présentation, puis quelques heures de répétitions où le poney spectateur ayant accueilli "La" jument dont il ne cessait de vanter les talents. Jamais elle n'avait reçu autant de louanges pour son travail et cela ne manquait pas de la mettre en confiance pour ce soir.

L'heure fatidique arrivait enfin. Une bonne partie des poneys haut classés daignèrent rejoindre cette mauvaise partie de la capitale juste pour cela. Cette soirée allait être un vrai tournant pour la vie de la jument, du moins, telle était sa pensée. Sa toute première représentation à Canterlot la faisait un peu stresser, dommage que son amie ne puissent être là pour admirer sa représentation.

La salle dans laquelle elle allait jouer était remplie de poneys et même certains devaient rester debout pour venir. Toutes les tables avaient été déplacées et les chaises étaient toutes pointées en direction de la scène.

Octavia se tenait debout à côté de son violoncelle derrière le rideau qui la séparait du public. Elle avait hâte mais était prise d'un stress paralysant.

Dés lors que les présentations approximatives de l'annonceur furent faite, il annonça le spectacle musical classique de ce soir.

Les rideaux se levèrent la musique commença à se faire entendre. Les notes étaient lentes mais le tout était très bien interprété.

La totalité des poneys venant assister à ce spectacle en restaient bouche bée. Le talent de cette fille était indéniable et tout le monde semblaient dévorer la moindre note s'échappant de l'instrument.

Octavia connaissait son instrument par cœur, elle avait même pris l'habitude de jouer les yeux fermés pour éviter toute déconcentration lorsque sont regard croisait celui de public.

Pendant cette représentation laissant tous les poneys présents sans voix, une personne se baladait dans les rangs, chuchotant des paroles aux oreilles qu'il croisait.

Jamais la violoncelliste ne fut si contente d'elle, la salle était resté silencieuse jusqu'à la fin de la représentation, pour elle.

Dés lors que celle-ci fut terminée, le public resta silencieux. Jusqu'à ce que le silence soit rompus.

"Les poneys venant de la campagne ne méritent pas de faire partie des rangs de Canterlot !" fit une voix d'un caractère snobant, incitant les autres poneys à détester la joueuse de ce soir.

Cela ne manqua pas de réussir. Très vite, la jeune ponette se fit insulter, honnir. Blessée dans son estime, la jument partit se réfugier en pleurant dans les vestiaires.

"Pourquoi… pourquoi !? se demandait-elle en déversant un flot de larmes.

\- Je te remercie ma petite, mais il faut te faire une faire une raison." C'est alors qu'un grand sourire malsain se dessinait sur son visage. "Les poneys dans ton genre ne méritent pas la félicité. Mais sache une bonne chose. Ton travail ne sera pas vain ma chère, j'ai tout enregistré et grâce à toi, je vais pouvoir redevenir la célébrité que je fus par le passé.

\- Quoi !? Alors vous aviez tout prévu ! Vous vous êtes dit que vous pourriez vous servir de MON talent pour redevenir célèbre ! Jamais la jument grise ne c'était sentie aussi trahie.

\- Exactement tu as du talent, dommage que tu aies rejoint le mauvais côté de la civilisation. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ton talent sera reconnu à travers le monde, mais pas en ton nom," reprit-il en éclatant d'un rire moqueur que son interlocutrice ne manqua pas de détester.

À l'entente de ses paroles, la jument au crin sombre se mit à se poser des tonnes de questions.

Pourquoi elle et pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourquoi un public si attentif et admirateur avait réagit de la sorte ? Est-ce qu'une personne peut avoir autant d'influence sur un groupe entier ?

Plus les questions s'accumulaient, et plus elle se sentait trahie et la colère l'envahissait.

Pourquoi elle ? Parce qu'elle était faible mais remplie d'un talent à exploiter.

Pourquoi le public avait réagi ainsi ? Car il avait été influencé.

Une personne peut-elle avoir de l'impact sur un public tout entier ? Le bouche à oreilles en provenance d'une ancienne star de la musique le peut.

Toutes les interrogations trouvaient des réponses et chacune d'entre elles déplaisait à la jeune jument.

Elle se saisit donc de son arc, et dans une colère sans nom, elle sauta à la gorge de la pseudo star.

Celui-ci ne manqua pas d'interroger sa victime sur ses agissements, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci bloque l'arnaqueur de son bras gauche, tandis qu'elle se mit à fermer les yeux, puis à frotter le cou de son interlocuteur avec la corde de son arc. De plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. Peut importait les cris qu'il tentait d'émettre car ceux-ci était étouffés par l'appui que la jument avait sur sa gorge. Elle frottait jusqu'à ce que la corde brûle tellement fort le cou de la personne qui lui avait menti, et qui avait réduit tous ses rêves de gloire en cendre, que celui-ci s'ouvrit tandis que la corde s'imbibait de sang.

Quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait, il était trop tard et la gorge de l'autre poney était brûlée et coupée.

La jument à la robe grisâtre sortit du bar et ce plaçât sur le pont. Elle admirait l'écoulement de l'eau tandis qu'elle se mit à jouer de son instrument fétiche. Le son émit par le frottement de la corde de l'arc imbibé de sang et celle du violon faisait sortir un bruit horrible, une véritable cacophonie s'échappait de cet instrument alors que plus tôt dans la soirée, la musique était magnifique et harmonieuse.

Pourtant, cela sonnait comme une véritable mélodie pour Octavia. Elle ne faisait même plus la différence entre ses fantastiques compositions et la pire qu'elle n'eut jamais fait jouer.

Cela dura des heures, jusqu'à ce que Vinyl sorte pour aller chercher sa cohabitante qui prenait trop de temps pour que tout se déroule normalement.

"Arrête ce bruit ! C'est horrible, interrompit une voix sortant de la direction de l'habitat qu'elle partageait avec son amie.

\- Alors toi aussi tu le penses Vinyl, répondit Octavia avec les larmes aux yeux, qui semblait avoir reconnu la voix de la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider dans son désarroi. Je pensais que tu me comprenais… pourquoi tu t'y mets toi aussi ?

\- Tu sais bien que je ne pense…

\- Je ne peux pas encaisser plus… pas venant de toi," interrompit la jument à la crinière noire qui grimpait sur les bordures du pont.

Avant même que la jument à la crinière bleue ne puisse répondre, elle commit l'irréparable et se laissa tomber du haut du pont.

Pour elle, sa vie était foutue. Elle s'était fait voler son talent, insultée par un public tout entier, elle avait tué quelqu'un et par dessus tout, la personne qui partageait son habitat venait dire que ce qu'elle jouait avant son arrivée était mauvais.

C'est alors que toute sa vie défilait devant ses yeux. Les blagues que lui faisaient Vinyl, le bon temps passé ensemble. Mais aussi leurs fabuleuses compositions en collaboration, mélangeant harmonieusement à la fois dubstep et musique classique.

Un dernier sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Octavia avant de violemment percuter l'eau, et de mettre fin à ses jours.

En même temps, Vinyl hurla en se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers l'emplacement de la chute, pour tenter en vain de rattraper son amie. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que sa compagne la plus chère ait commit une telle action.

Elle ne put rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Elle resta au même endroit pendant plusieurs longues heures, les oreilles repliées et déversant un flot de larme qu'il était impossible d'arrêter.

Au final, la jument DJ rentra seule à leur appartement pour le revoir comme elle l'avait laissée. Des chandelles amenées de Ponyville, allumées sur la table basse, le dîner prêt à être servi et elle… prête à avouer ses sentiments.


End file.
